


gratitude

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Garreg Mach Monastery Setting, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, felix indulges in some smug self-satisfaction about being loved and fucked by two powerful men, he’s so worthy damn it, it’s more about this than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:Short commentsLong commentsQuestions“<3” as extra kudosReader-reader interactionThis author replies to comments.





	gratitude

He prefers sparring to fucking, though there’s no tangible difference between the two. He’s made love, of course, though he recalls an innate violence in relinquishing his virginity.

-

_ In Dimitri’s dormitory on that fateful evening, his mouth coaxing Felix open with unending gentleness, he’d wept, for the boar and for himself. Shedding this vulnerability meant death to pride, death to the shelter found in an aloofness towards all mortal desires beyond protecting those he cherished. _

_ Throughout the night, he’d come to understand vulnerability wielded power beyond description. _

_ He made love now with a fierce, fretful urgency, as though at any moment he might lose their shared sensations to regretful daydreams, spiraling from grief. He allowed himself the briefest tugs of satisfaction when the boar misplaced his cultivated gentility beneath Felix’s stomach, became an unholy, impassioned creature when he sucked Felix open. _

_ Slurring on come one night in bed, Dimitri had slurped a slew of drunken kisses down Felix’s thigh, saying, “I am a devout believer in your faith.” _

_ Felix hadn’t bothered hiding a small smile from his voice: “Don’t blaspheme, boar.” _

_ Hissing through a grunt, Dimitri had pounced. _

-

Swearing, Felix stumbles, thrashing his sword into open air and bypassing Sylvain through a feeble attempt for parrying. _Fucking_ _daydreaming again. _

“Your mind’s elsewhere,” Sylvain says, that unrelentingly reflective brightness reserved for Felix hardening his gaze.

Hissing, Felix lunges: “You’d better not fucking stop.”

Warmth smothers his cheekbones. _ Damn Sylvain_, he thinks, shredding his right hand down his bare left arm, swiveling his head, sweat dampening the black ridges trailing down his back. _ Damn the boar. _

Damn the weight of yearning for the unguarded devotion of his chosen gods.

Undeterred, Sylvain ensnares him in a bruising grip, wrenching Felix’s right hand through his own, his left slowly curling round the hilt of Felix’s sword, something unbearably sensual in the slow unfurling of his gloved fingers, the soundless panting between them; the budding warmth of Sylvain’s hand grazes Felix’s back, hitching at the waist as Sylvain dips the sword through one lose notch in Felix’s belt loop.

Unerring, Felix flattens his palms against a generous, armoured barrier of chest before leading Sylvain’s mouth to his, lips parting with cautious assurance before Sylvain lengthens their kiss, his tongue sluicing down the roof of Felix’s mouth with all the slow, dreadful command of an intoxicant.

“Won’t you wait for me?”

With a stunning grace, the boar clenches the divot of Felix’s hip in the cushion of his roughened hand, his breath hissing through the training yard’s taut silence. Of course Sylvain must have noted him lumbering across the yard, damn that unsavoury habit of not closing his eyes. 

Smirking in spite of himself, Felix envisions his future: himself pressed between his worshipped divinities, both of them fucking him till they’re soundlessly spent. It’s not often he dwells on his gratitude, but when it comes to them, he’d surely forfeit his role as his king’s advisor and his knight’s steed before forgetting his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
This author replies to comments.


End file.
